


Change of Fate

by IamCrazySodealwithit



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Impossibility, Power shift Will, Science, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCrazySodealwithit/pseuds/IamCrazySodealwithit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a experiment for mad science class goes wrong Will has to deal with the unexpected consequences, and why is warren suddenly acting strange around him. All Will can say is it is all Zack's fault, but will it turn out for the better or will Will's life crash a burn?<br/>Will/warren better than it sounds - rated M for impossibility -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Fate

######  A/N

Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Sky High, I only own what comes out of my mind. If I did Will would most likely be a girl and end up with warren!  
A/N- some characters my come across as oc, please can you tell me and give me hints on how to fix that ^-^' Also unbeta'd  


### Chapter one ~ How everything went wrong

It was Zack’s fault!  
It is his fault I am in this mess. Really it is!  
Okay so if I had paid more attention in mad science class I would not be in the lab after school with Mr. Medulla reattempting the experiment that they had done in class that day.  
But Zack didn't have to say behind with him an constantly talk on and on and on (you get where I am going with this) about Magenta (sure there my friends but you can only take so much of hearing about one person from someone equally annoying), while Mr. Medulla was sitting at his desk not even bothering to show me how I when wrong the first time. Hey what am I a mind reader?  
So because of Zack I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and added the wrong chemicals in the wrong order at the wrong time. Well that is just going to turn out Peachy isn't it?  
Note the sarcasm.  
So just as I’m adding the last (wrong) chemical, Mr. Medulla decides to look up from what he had so importantly doing that meant he could not help me ( also note the sarcasm, he was just staring into nothing!) to see what I am doing .  
The second the chemical touches the mixture of other chemical, that at this point I have no idea of myself (and I’m the one who is doing the experiment), the mixture turn a horrible shade of purple, bubbles a bit and explodes. All over me, as I am the only one standing close enough to get covered.  
But no only that but I can feel myself flying back and the blast from the explosion, in the brief time that I am flying all the memories of all the time I had been sent flying rushed through my head. I feel something connect with my back and the next thing I know the world goes black.  


So that is basically what happened, and why I should have told Zack to go with everyone else. But no I just had to let him stay so I wouldn't be lonely, look how it turned out!  
Okay so you’re probably thinking what happened that made it so bad.  
If I had just been thrown back in a wall that would be forgivable, but not the chemical had to seep into my skin and cause some unknown reaction.  
Any way the reason I am currently cursing Zack is because the chemical somehow change me into a girl!  
Yes you heard right, I Will Stronghold am now a girl thanks to Zack.  
This is a story about how I had to deal with the rest of my sophomore year as a girl (it was only the first weak back) and also try to find a way to reverse it while struggling to understand why people are having such a reaction to the way I look. Also trying to work out just what is warren up to?

###### A/N

sorry about the short chapter but it is late and I am tired, btw I have not given up on my other fics it is just the plot bunnies that control what comes out of my mind have gone on strike.   
So I am now on my own and have bad case of writers block, stupid imaginary bunnies. Next part will be longer and not told in this format but from prov format (meaning thoughts and stuff like that) please review all review will be taken note of and reviewer will receive the magical gift of invisible cyber cookies! YAY! ^-^


End file.
